


A Good Big Brother

by IAmStoryteller



Series: The Cafe/Coffee Shop/Bookstore/Florist/Tattoo Shop/College Black Clover AU [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Prompt:  Finral brings Langris food and drinks all the time, worried about his baby bro, while Langris is all tsundere about it





	A Good Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> My new Black Clover AU, featuring Cafes, Bookstores, Flower Shops, Tattoo shops, etc. Modern AU.
> 
> I'm starting with some sibling fluff.

**Clover Bookstore**  
**Monday morning**

“Hey Langris, your brother left you your coffee and your lunch again, please come and get it,” yelled Noelle from the front of the store to the back where Langris was reviewing customers’ special order logs. Langris got up from his desk and went to the front where the shop was deserted save for Noelle, who was the on-duty cashier, on this bright Monday morning. They were never busy on Monday morning at the Clover Bookstore. It was really Friday, Saturday and Sunday went they were busy.

Langris Vaude grimaced as he saw a familiar lunch bag and a to-go cup of coffee from the Clover Café next door. His stupid older half-brother was always doing considerate things like this for him. It was so embarrassing.

He took the coffee (cream, two sugars), however, and looked in his lunch bag (which he always forgot, not on purpose surely) to find Finral made him Taco Chicken Caesar Salad, a Spinach Phyllo pie, and two bottles of water. In the bag, like there was everyday was a note.

_“Please eat on time, Langris. Or I will tell your Mother. Make sure that you take both your breaks. Have a good day at work. I’ll see you later! Love from, Finral.”_

“Finral is sweet,” scoffed Noelle, flipping her long hair with enough attitude to irritate him. “My siblings never do anything nice for me.” 

Langris sniffed, annoyed. “Shut up, Silva.” 

But secretly, he was glad that his big brother cared as he went back to the backroom to finish that morning’s work. 

_~_~_~_~_~ 

**Clover In-and-Out Café (next door to the Clover Bookstore)**  
**Monday afternoon**

“I am here to save the day. You look like shit, Finral,” said Zora Ideale, one of the baristas for Clover Café, finally entering the packed afternoon café. Finral honestly knew the only reason why Zora was still employed was that other than Finral, he was a boss at making all the coffees. 

“Thanks for that confidence boost, Zora, appreciate it. Glad you’re here. I’m going on break,” said Finral, sighing. He took the to-go cup of herbal tea and the bag of pastries leaving Zora with a long line of customers waiting for their lattes and ice-coffees. 

Finral needed a break. He liked this job the best, but it was tiring as all hell, besides he needed to check up on Langris. Langris was always doing ridiculous things like not eating or forgetting to hydrate. He exited the Clover Café and went next door to the Clover Bookstore to find Noelle talking with regular customer Fuegoleon (who was the Spade Café head chef and store business manager. 

Catching Noelle’s attention, she waved her hands in the back to where Langris was probably still working. Finral was able to go to the backroom because Finral also worked at the Clover Bookstore as an inventory assistant (in the evenings when the downstairs of the Clover Café was closed and the Rooftop Café was open). 

Langris was hunched over his desk, pouring over papers and the inventory computer. 

“You should be wearing your glasses,” said Finral, with a sigh, placing the cup of tea and bag of pastries on the desk. 

Langris looked up at him, clearly annoyed at the interruption. “I’m fine.” 

“You broke them again?” 

“I did not. I just forgot them.” 

Finral shook his head. “Did you eat the lunch?” 

Langris nodded. “Yeah. It was good. Watching cooking shows again I see?” 

“Well, you can’t eat the same thing every day,” said Finral, with a shrug. He was used to his brother’s prickly personality. Their father and Langris’ mother were not responsible enough to be good parents, so it was up to Finral to look after his little brother. “Well, I can’t stay long, Zora’s got a long line. I’ll see you later?” 

Langris nodded. 

Finral went to leave when he heard Langris say, softly, 

“Thanks, Big Brother. You’re the best.” 

Finral was cloud nine for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
